The present invention relates to a method for producing or forming, repairing and/or exchanging a housing, in particular an engine housing, as well as such a housing.
A gas turbine is known from EP 1 878 873 A2. Rotating blades are disposed in the housing of such a gas turbine. If such a rotating blade breaks, then the broken blade must be prevented from breaking through the housing.
Therefore, such housings have previously been formed with correspondingly thick walls, in order to prevent the blade from breaking through the housing. This has the disadvantage, however, that it results in a correspondingly heavy weight of the housing. In addition, if it is utilized in a very hot region, for example, such a housing cannot be insulated by placement of fiber fabric, so that here also the wall of the housing must be made correspondingly thicker and the weight of the housing is increased considerably.